greatxboxgamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Overwatch
Overwatch is a Spec Ops level in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, which requires two players. One player will control a soldier and be required to reach an objective while the other player protects them from above as an AC-130 gunner. The level is a remake of the level Hunted from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, with a few differences. The Infinity Ward best time for this level is 35.45 seconds, set on Regular difficulty. Overview The player begins the mission as either the soldier or the AC-130 gunner. The objective of this mission is for the soldier to get to the marked area in under three minutes and thirty seconds to seven minutes depending on the difficulty. On the way, there will be numerous enemies assaulting the player via infantry and air support. This is where the other player comes in; the AC-130 gunner must protect the soldier from the hostiles with firepower from the air. However, they must be careful to avoid hitting their friend below. There will be a laser sight on the soldier's gun, and using this laser to spot and point out the most important targets for the player up in the sky is crucial. The level ends once the soldier successfully reaches the marked area (which will be further away on harder difficulties) under the time limit. It is possible, and not too difficult, for a single player using two controllers to complete this op. Two or three practice runs will probably be all that is needed. Tips It is best to be constantly telling the runner when they are clear, when they should stop, and where to watch. Just as well, the runner can alert the AC-130 of unseen enemies, or tell them where to shoot. The area in front of the downed Blackhawk will have some weapons for the player to switch from before starting the mission. This mission can be accomplished by simply sprinting through the bullets and fields (Even in Veteran dificulty), as long as the AC-130 Gunner provides cover using the 40mm to blow away the first 2 waves of enemies (before the 2nd Drop Chopper comes.) When the ground player enters a building, it is a good idea for the AC-130 player to spray the house with the 25mm Gatling Gun before the ground player advances, so there is a reduced chance of the ground player dying. It advisable to take the SCAR-H Thermal Scope as then you can see enemies in the dark waiting to ambush. Try to take a close combat weapon, as there are some parts where the player has to fight at close range, so a shotgun/SMG would be useful. Trivia This level was briefly featured in the NCIS episode Child's Play. The level Team Player was also seen in the episode. The explosion for the 105mm cannon is different than it is in regular multiplayer. The player on foot starts at the same location where the mission "Hunted" starts. In the mission "Hunted" from Call of Duty 4, the AC-130 doesn't appear until near the end of the level. It is actually possible for the player on the ground to shoot the AC-130 and actually kill the second player, however this is very difficult and needs to be timed right. If the player happens to pick up a pair of Akimbo TMPs, lasers emitting from both guns can be seen. Although, the AC130 gunner will still only see one. If you're quiet, you can hear an American shout, "Marine!" If the AC-130 uses the GAU-12 (25mm) on the crashed helicopter at the start, the helicopter will move. Walkthrough thumb|390px|right